My ways to get them together
by ElleFreak
Summary: Exactly what the title says - it's a collection of not related one-shots, all about... Phinabella, who else :) Read to find out what my crazy imagination is able to create... mwhahaha! ;D Suggestions are always welcome! :) This story's beta reader is Sabrina06.
1. Absent-minded

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! Please keep in your mind that I'm not English... So it might not be 100% correct ;)  
>This story was originally written for my sister's book, but now I changed it and decided to make it a Phinbella one-shot.<br>The main characters are teens, approximately 16-17 years old. And that's how it's gonna be in the majority of my stories.  
>I honestly hope you'll enjoy it.<br>Now, when I have finally said everything - TA-DAA! My first story :)**

Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, were working on their science project at the Flynn-Fletchers' house. Finally, Buford said his brain was about to explode from all the science and left. After another half hour, Baljeet told those remaining that if he doesn't get enough sleep, he'll oversleep and will be late for school. "Oh, no, Baljeet. That would be terrible." they all remarked.

There were only the three of them left.

"Listen, guys, I'm going downstairs for a while, but I'll be back in 15 minutes, OK?" Ferb said with a strange smirk.

"Yeah..." replied Phineas and Isabella, busy with the project.

Ferb left the room. Phineas and Isabella were alone. As soon as she realised it, she was delighted, but also terrified. She was doing her best not to drift to Phineasland, because if this happened, she might have started saying some weird things ("Yes, Phineas, I do!") or even... DOING weird things...

But the more she tried to focus on the project, the more she actually focused on this charming, handsome, optimistic, sweet... _"Isabella, stop."_ she thought to herself.

She sat behind the desk and started writing, focusing on the project so much that she didn't even hear what Phineas was saying.

"Did you see that smirk on Ferb's face?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah..." Isabella said absentmindedly.

"What do you think he had in mind?"

"Yeah..."

"What?" asked Phineas a bit surprised, "I asked what do you suppose Ferb had in mind."

"Yeah..."

"You're totally not listening to me, are you?"

"Yeah..." replied Isabella for the fourth time.

"So..." continued Phineas, "The first thing that occurs to me now is that... I can tell you everything that I would never say if you were listening!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah..."

"Now, where do I begin? You are, you have been and you will always be my best friend. But lately, I've felt something new, something more. I've always loved you, but it was a kind of love that you feel towards your sister. Recently, it's grown stronger. I look at you and I see the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever seen. Actually, I have an irresistible urge to kiss you right now. Would you allow me to do it?" Phineas finished his speech, waiting.

"Yeah..." said Isabella, not aware of what was going to happen.

That was all that he needed. Quickly, he kissed her directly on the lips.

"PHINEAS?" she exclaimed, "Oh, wait, I get it. I'm just in Phineasland!" she said with a sweet smile. "So... you can go on now..."

Phineas was highly confused.

"I-Isabella? This is not... Phineasland... as you called it."

"Wait, what?!" her eyes went wide, "But, but..." she stuttered in shock.

"Let me explain. I REALLY kissed you... BUT, before you kill me," he said, putting his arms up in defence. "You should know that you gave me permission to do it." he smiled innocently.

"Why would I ever want to kill you after you kissed me?" said Isabella, embracing his neck.

"You... liked it?" said Phineas, subconsciously putting his hands around her waist.

"Of course, my silly, oblivious..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Phineas kissed her once again, but this time it was a real, passionate kiss. Isabella melted into his arms, not able to believe what was happening. After some time, they let go and gazed into each other's eyes, smiling broadly.

Ferb entered the room.

"So, did I miss anything?"

**Hope you liked it. :) And review to get more!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	2. Believer

**A/N: First of all... Thank you, dear Dreadwing216, grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 and Phineas A for the reviews. I was sooo happy to see that you liked it! :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own either "PnF" (of course I forgot to write it before) or a song... Yes, this story contains a song :)<br>Behold! Another way to get them together by ElleFreak!**

"So, the end of high school, huh?" said Phineas as the whole gang left the school building, "Wanna come over and celebrate?" he asked his friends.

"That would be great, Phineas, but I need to bring some documents to my college if I want to apply for a scholarship." said Baljeet.

"And don't forget that I promised Vanessa that I'll be meeting her after school." said Ferb.

"All right, but still, there's no need to call the party off." remarked Phineas, "Buford, you'll organise some food for the party. We'll reimburse your money before the party..."

"Whatever, Dinner Bell," said Buford, "My face, not my money, is my fortune."

"Oookaaayyy... Anyway, I will go home with Isabella to prepare the place for the party. You'll catch us up later, does everyone agree?" asked Phineas enthusiastically.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed and then split up. Phineas and Isabella started going home. For a while, there was a silence between them. Suddenly, Phineas said, "I feel like singing and dancing, you?"

Isabella smiled, "I'm very happy, too. You know, we actually graduated high school. I'm proud of us all."

Phineas shook his head, "No, I mean literally, I want to sing and dance right now!"

"H-here? In the street? In front of all these people?" Isabella was confused.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Phineas laughed, "OK, I'll begin with my favourite song. I hope you know it!"

He started to sing:

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
>Meant for someone else but not for me<br>Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed  
>Disappointment haunted all my dreams<br>And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
>And not a trace of doubt in my mind<br>I'm in love, I'm a believer  
>I couldn't leave her if I tried<em>

Isabella blushed a bit as she heard the lyrics and decided to join him:

_I thought love was more or less a given thing  
>The more I gave, the less I got, oh yeah<br>What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain  
>When I wanted sunshine, I got rain<br>And then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
>And not a trace of doubt in my mind<br>I'm in love, I'm a believer  
>I couldn't leave him if I tried<em>

They smiled warmly at each other and started dancing and singing together:

_What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain  
>When I wanted sunshine, I got rain<br>And then I saw your face, now I'm a believer  
>And not a trace of doubt in my mind<br>I'm in love, I'm a believer  
>I couldn't leave ya if I tried<br>Then I saw your face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>And not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>And now I'm a believer<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
>Now I'm a believer! <em>

They finished dancing in a position that found Phineas leaning down, holding Isabella. They were standing still, uncertain of what to do. Suddenly, they heard clapping. Some people, who were standing around, gave them an ovation for their performance. Phineas and Isabella burst into laughter and bowed.

"You were right." said Isabella, "It was so much fun."

She decided to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, but suddenly, Phineas not suspecting a thing, turned his head toward her. Their lips met. First, their eyes widened in surprise. Then, they slowly started embracing each other as they continued the kiss. As soon as they broke it, they both sighed with delight.

Phineas smiled endearingly, "Yes. Yes, it was."

**So, here it is, what do you think? Please review! :) The song (with my tiny changes) was of course "I'm a believer". I think you all know Smash Mouth's version from "Shrek". :)  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	3. Letters

**A/N: Again, at first, thank you, Dreadwing216 and Phineas A for the reviews. I love you, guys! :)  
>And the answer for Dreadwing216's question: I'd love to get some ideas from my readers! :) But I also know exactly what kind of stories I will write and what kind I won't. So if I get an idea, I just won't feel obliged to use it. But still, I'd be very happy to know what you have in mind. :) I don't have an endless amount of ideas! :)<br>OK, this one is pretty short, but it came up to my mind and I thought it was nice. The characters are teens. This time Isabella is oblivious. :)  
>Of course I don't own "PnF".<strong>

Isabella thought she was going to die of boredom on that lesson. She wrote a couple of words on a piece of paper and passed it to Phineas, who was sitting behind her.

_Gosh, I'm sooo bored!_

She got a quick reply:

_Me too..._

_Wow, chatty! (And yes, it was sarcastic!) Come on, I'm dying here, write more!_

_What am I supposed to write? Wait, I know. You look very pretty in this dress. :)_

He saw Isabella facepalm. She didn't reply and so the lesson passed. Isabella ran out of the classroom, finally free, when someone pulled at her sleeve. She turned around and saw Phineas.

He said, "All right, I suppose that you don't get LITTLE hints." then he cupped her face and quickly, but very softly kissed her lips. "Isabella, yes or no?" he asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" she replied, startled.

"Oh, please, you're an intelligent person, you know exactly what I mean... And I can no longer stand the waiting. Yes or no?" he said impatiently.

"If I get it... I mean, if you mean... then... yes?" she said uncertainly.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and then kissed her forehead, "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" he laughed and hugged her tight.

**Yep, that's it. I know it's short... But, as usual, I hope you liked it. Please review!  
>And, just one thing to my younger readers (if there are any): please don't follow this example and don't write letters to others during the lesson, OK? xD<strong>


	4. Advice

**A/N: Thank you, my all fantastic reviewers! You motivate me so much to write more! :)  
>Now, about this story: Sabrina06 was the first person to come up with the idea for the story (BTW, big thanks) - Phineas andor Isabella seek advice from Ferb/Gretchen. And, dear Dreadwing216, thank you for your idea, too. I'm gonna use it, but I need your help first. I have no idea how to translate that game you wrote me about into Polish. Could you tell me something more about it, what is this game? ;) (Yeah, I know, it sounds ridiculous xD)  
>Anyway, here's my solution for Sabrina06's topic! Characters' age - approximately 17.<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella and Ferb were going home after school, just the two of them. Phineas needed to stay after lessons for some reason (Isabella didn't catch it, because she was distracted by his smile as he was talking).

As they arrived, Ferb said, "You've been silent. What happened?"

Isabella sighed, "I don't know, Ferb. I think I'm having a kind of emotional crisis."

"Emotional crisis? Say no more." Ferb knew exactly what "emotional crisis" meant. "I suppose you wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks." said Isabella with a weak smile.

They entered the Flynn-Fletchers' house. Isabella sat at the kitchen table while Ferb started (surprise, surprise) making tea.

"It's just," started Isabella, "if only there was something certain about his behaviour. But no, one day he acts like... you know, some main character from a romantic comedy, and the next... NOTHING. A big nothing! Every time I think he may have some feelings for me, something happens that makes me uncertain again! It's really hard to bear. Oh, thanks." she said as Ferb handed her a cup of tea.

"Go on." he said. He knew that some people just needed to talk when they were having problems. He had never actually experienced it, though.

"Sometimes it really drives me crazy! I've wondered if he likes me as more than a friend for years! Perfect tea, by the way. For YEARS!" she raised her voice.

Ferb just raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Of course I was wondering... How was I supposed to be sure of anything?" asked Isabella.

Ferb smirked.

"Really? No, it's not me who is oblivious, that's always been him!" she exclaimed.

"Isabella, now when you're done, let me tell you something. But you have to trust me." said Ferb.

"OK, shoot."

"I think you should kiss him." said Ferb, then waited for her reaction.

"Ferb, you always know what to... Wait, what?! Kiss him? But... that's totally crazy!" her eyes widened.

"Isabella, trust me." he said the last two words with such power, that she gave up.

"I guess I've always liked doing weird things." she heard Phineas entering the house, "But you're one hundred percent sure I should do it?"

"One thousand percent sure." said Ferb and smiled.

"All right, let's do it, Isabella." she said as she stood up from the table and left the room, "Hey, you!"

Phineas turned around.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, redhead! I have something important for you!" she walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. She planned it to be a short kiss, so she began to let go when she felt Phineas' arms around her and he started kissing her back. She let his shirt go and embraced his neck. When they finally started losing their breaths, they slowly broke the kiss.

Isabella gasped, "You were always right. It's not what he doesn't say, it's how he doesn't say it."

"Wait, why is the first person you're talking about after our first kiss Ferb?" Phineas was confused.

In the next room, Ferb was holding a pillow to his face and doing his best not to burst out with laughter.

**I'm sooo interested in your opinions, because it's my first fanfiction written on a given topic! Please, if you have time, write me some short review and let me know what you think.  
>BTW, I managed to write four chapters in four days! I'm so proud of myself! :)<br>ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	5. Bushes

**A/N: Thank you for keeping reviewing! Every time I read a review I'm like "Yayy! They like my story!"  
>This one is based on Dreadwing216's idea. I just added something from myself... mwhaha ;) And one word for Dreadwing216: of course I didn't want you to explain it in Polish ;) I just wanted you to tell me something more... ;D<br>Aaand here's the disclaimer: I don't own "PnF"... unfortunately.**

Isabella was waiting in the bushes. She had been playing chase with Phineas when some crazy plan had come to mind. "Crazy plan" involved hiding somewhere, waiting for him to show up, then a bit of improvisation and finally, of course, a kiss (she didn't know how, but still she was sure it was going to happen). When she first thought about it, she told herself she was not normal and way too desperate. But eventually she somehow convinced herself. It was the perfect opportunity! So she hid there and observed. Finally, she saw him coming. He was walking next to her hiding place...

"Haha! Got'cha!" she shouted and grabbed his leg. Phineas lost balance and fell into the bushes, which Isabella didn't expect. He landed directly beside her.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?" she asked sweetly.

"What does it look like?" he laughed, "Just lying... in the bushes... is there anything weird about it?"

She smiled. She just couldn't resist it. Every single word from the smartest, the cutest, the most helpful, outgoing and optimistic boy she's ever met made her so happy.

"Actually, it seems like a perfect chance to..." he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers. She felt like thousands of fireworks went off inside her, all at once.

"Isabella, I love you so much!" he said passionately after breaking the kiss.

"Oh, Phineas, I love you too..." she said delighted and leaned forward to...

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Isabella! Are you still there?" asked Phineas, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, just a short visit to Phineasland." she said before she realised what she was saying. She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed deeply.

"What?" Phineas' eyes widened.

"NOTHING!" she replied immediately.

"Phineasland? Did I hear correctly?" Phineas was confused.

_"Well, I've got nothing to lose!"_ she thought to herself. And, out loud, she said incredibly fast, "See, Phineas, sometimes I just get distracted and start daydreaming about you. That's why it's called Phineasland. It happens really frequently, you would be surprised. And it happens because I'm in love with you... Now it has occured to me that maybe I could get rid of this, if something from my dreams really happened, so..." she took deep breath and kissed him. She quickly let go and looked at him, waiting.

Phineas gasped, "Isabella? You... do you really mean it? Because I... I'm in love with you, too." he smiled endearingly and caressed her cheek.

"I've never been happier in my entire life." whispered Isabella.

Phineas stood up and offered her a hand, "Come on, let me hug you!"

Isabella laughed sweetly, then took the offered hand and embraced him tightly. They stood like this for a while.

After a minute of silence Phineas, still hugging her, said, "May I ask you something?"

She smiled broadly and whispered, "Of course."

He grinned, "You REALLY called it Phineasland?"

He laughed as Isabella punched his arm.

**Thank you for reading and remember about leaving a review! :)  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	6. Notes

**A/N: Welcome again! At first, thank you, Dreadwing216 for the review. I was especially glad that you liked that chapter! :)  
>Next, big thanks for my new reviewer, TonytheBalony, for a sweet review and a brilliant idea. :) I'll use it, but first, I still have one of my own ideas waiting. But I think you'll be able to read your story in the next couple of days. :)<br>This story is my own idea which came up to me on Friday while cooking dinner with my sister and grandma. Such situations can be inspirational, too! ;)  
>I don't own "PnF". (It's gonna become my catchphrase, soon)<strong>

Isabella picked up her phone, "Hi Phineas, why are you calling?" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Isabella! Remember tomorrow's math test? May I come over and compare my notes with yours?" asked Phineas.

"Sure! But I'm in the kitchen, so I may not hear the doorbell. Just come in when you arrive." she told him.

"Thanks! I'll be there in a minute!" he said and finished the call.

He put his jacket on and left his house. While crossing the street he began to wonder. Much to his surprise, he realised that he completely didn't need Isabella's notes. He would be able to easily pass that test without even his own.

_"Why am I doing this, then?"_ he thought to himself as he stood in front of Isabella's door. He walked in as she told him.

He thought Isabella must had been alone, because the lights were only on in the kitchen. He headed there to tell her he'd arrived. He entered the room and stood still, speechless. Isabella was standing next to the kitchen worktop, crying. She was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Isabella, what happened?" he said, walking up to her.

"Phineas, I..." she began to say, still sobbing.

"No, no, tell me later. Don't think about it now. Everything will be all right..." he started reassuring her. Then he decided to give her a comforting hug. She immediately buried her head in his arm. He caressed her back, noticing that she was still trembling.

After some time, he began to worry. Isabella still hadn't stopped sobbing. He grabbed her arms gently and pushed her a bit further from him... just to notice that what he thought was sobbing, was nothing else, but an uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... but I just couldn't resist!" she was still catching her breath, "You were doing such cute things!" she finally calmed down.

"But, but... why were you crying?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You'll be angry when I tell you... because nothing terrible happened." she sighed, "I was cutting onions." she said and burst out with laughter again but quickly stopped, "I'm really sorry, Phineas. You were so caring... it was sweet of you. You could do this more often." she smiled.

"You don't have to apologise. Thanks to this situation I finally realised something." he replied. Then he kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her cheek. Then he gazed at her and saw SOMETHING in her eyes that convinced him that he could do something more. So he slowly leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. They were both standing there, enjoying this, yet still not believing, when they heard Vivian walking into the house. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"So... where did you say I can find those notes?" said Phineas inordinately loud.

"What? Oh, yeah, they're on my desk." she replied inordinately fast.

"Great, thank you, hon... Isabella." he said as he noticed Vivian walking into the kitchen. As he was going upstairs, he could still hear Isabella's mother saying to her daughter, "You have only cut the onions? What were you doing all this time?"

He could have sworn there was a trace of laughter in her voice...

**I had pretty much fun writing this! :) Hope that as much as you had while reading...  
>Anyway, as usual, please find 30 seconds to tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews so pleeeaaase... write me something :D<br>ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	7. Future

**A/N: With this story, I am completing a whole week of publishing - seven chapters within seven days! :D But this week I'm having less free time so I'll be doing this less often... not to mention that I have to work on some new ideas! ;) I also want to give myself a short break, because this fast pace of writing is really extreme! ;) But, all in all, I'll just be publishing a bit slower.  
>I would like to thank TonytheBalony and Dreadwing216 for their reviews... and a new idea :)<br>This story is different. These are short fragments of Phineas and Isabella's future life. Just a couple of my ideas. Enjoy!  
>I don't own "PnF".<strong>

(One year after the first kiss)

They were standing in front of Isabella's front door, after returning from their date.

"It was a perfect anniversary, Phineas." Isabella said delighted.

"For me too, honey." he smiled, "But there's still one thing I'd like to do. I've just... never had enough courage. Well, untill now." he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you, and I always will. More than I can express. And whatever happens, I want you to remember about that."

"You can't even imagine how long I've wanted to hear this..." she said dreamily, "I love you too. I love you as much as a woman can love a man. Nobody has ever made me so happy..." she laughed with love, "Wait a second! I wanna do something crazy!"

Phineas laughed as his beloved girlfriend stood on the sidewalk and started squealing and screaming, "Hey! Can everybody hear me? Phineas Flynn loves me and I love him, too!"

(Four years later)

"You did this all for me?" said Isabella, stunned, seeing the romantic candle-lit dinner.

"Yes. And I did this all myself!" he said proudly.

"But, what's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we've been a couple for over five years. It's been the most wonderful time of my life, Isabella. But I thought that... maybe now we could become... husband and wife. I just need your answer." he knelt down on one knee, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?"

(One and a half years later)

Linda, Vivian and even Candace were sobbing loud, moved, seeing Phineas and Isabella kissing passionately in front of the altar.

(Two years later)

Isabella had stayed home for the day because she felt pretty rough that morning. Now she was laying on the couch and waiting for Phineas to come home from work. Then, she finally heard the door opening.

"Hello, darling." he gave her a warm smile and a kiss, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, fortunately. Now I'm just a bit... panicked." she said weakly.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, worried, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Phineas, I am... no, wait, _you_ are going to... no." she wasn't able to finish a single sentence, "Listen. It's very important." she grabbed his hands, "Phineas, we're going to become parents."

He kissed her as lovingly as never before.

(One year later)

It was late afternoon. Phineas was lying on the couch. He had his left arm wrapped around his wife, Isabella. She was lying next to him, resting her head on his chest. They were both breathing calmly, simply enjoying being together. In his other arm, he was holding their little baby, who had fallen asleep. He looked at Isabella, then at the baby and smiled warmly. It occurred to him that his life just couldn't have been more beautiful. He kissed Isabella's forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more." she whispered back and smiled.

"No, I love _you_ more." he laughed quietly and embraced her even tighter.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing :)  
>Please sacrifice 30 seconds and write me a review. I really love reading them! Pretty please...? ;)<br>As I was saying, I'll probably write something new in the next few days, so... see ya!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	8. Hypnosis

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome again! :)  
>I would like to thank Dreadwing216, Sabrina06, TonytheBalony, catfishdog, dbzgtfan2004 and Haneczky for the reviews! :D Haneczky is actually the first person who read this story AND knows me personally ;)<br>This story is written on the TonytheBalony's topic from a few days ago.  
>I hope you'll enjoy!<br>Aaand the disclaimer: nothing's changed, I don't own "PnF". ;)  
>And one more thing: I wrote to you that the characters are teens in the majority of my stories. Let's say that they are teens in my EVERY story, and I'll just tell you if it's different. ;)<strong>

The gang were coming back from the hypnotist's show.

"That was so impressive!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Yeah, and it looked so simple when he was hypnotising those people." said Baljeet.

"Maybe it's just not as hard as we think, duh!" said Buford as he rolled his eyes.

"Not as hard as we think, you say..." Phineas wondered, "Maybe we should try, too!"

They all cheered enthusiastically and came over to Flynn-Fletcher's house. As soon as they arrived, Phineas went upstairs to search for something they could use to hypnotise each other. He came back after a minute with Linda's long necklace.

"I couldn't find anything better," he explained, "So Mum gave me this. I hope it's gonna work."

They went to the backyard. After an hour, they had already made Buford sing opera, Baljeet search for Perry all over their nearest area and have Ferb recite a monologue. And then...

"Isabella, you wanna go next?" asked Phineas as he swung the necklace.

"Well, OK..." she said uncertainly. Then she realised what could happen if Phineas told her, for example, "If I snap my fingers, you will tell us who do you have a crush on..."

As soon as she imagined this, she thought to herself, _"Now I'm just being paranoid. It's not gonna happen, Phineas wouldn't do such thing to me!" _she calmed down a little bit.

"Phineas, just remember that I trust you." she told him just to make sure that nothing uncontrollable will happen.

"Sure! No worries, Isabella, in the worst case you will end up in the middle of the sidewalk, dancing hip hop!" he grinned, "But really, don't worry." he added, seeing her serious face.

"Thank you. Well, let's do it, then!" she said.

Phineas said, "All right. Isabella, watch the necklace. That's right, follow its movement... Now, you're getting sleepy... Aaand, close your eyes. Perfect! You don't hear anything, just my voice... Now, let me think... When I... maybe, snap my fingers, you will... hmmm... you wanted me to make you do something that's not embarrassing, so... maybe act like you were very happy. But, you know, very-very happy... as if your biggest dream come true, or something like this. When I snap my fingers again, you will stop doing this. Now, when I clap my hands twice, you will wake up. Focus... now!" he clapped his hands twice.

Isabella was looking a bit dizzy, "Whoa! Have you really hypnotised me? Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." he said and snapped his fingers.

At first, there was no difference in Isabella's behaviour. But then, she slowly walked up to the redhead (all four boys were watching curiously what was she up to), dreamily said, "Oh, Phineas, finally." and embraced him. He was a tad confused, yet amused, and decided to snap his fingers again. So the first thing that Isabella realised after she snapped out of the trance was that she was currently in Phineas' arms, hugging him tight.

"How the heck has THIS happened?!" she shouted and her cheeks turned red immediately.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, smirking, "I just told you to act as if your biggest dream came tr..." he widened his eyes in realisation, "Oh. I think I get it."

"I'm gonna get some popcorn." whispered Buford to Ferb and Baljeet, "This is gonna be fun."

Phineas stood speechless for a minute (which seemed like an hour for Isabella), during which Buford came back with the popcorn, sat down on the lawn and started to eat.

"Phineas, please, say something." Isabella said desperately.

"I... I would have never guessed that you might be... you know..." he started saying.

"Surprise, surprise." she said sounding totally depressed.

"Hey, cheer up!" he smiled warmly, "It's... it's fantastic! I can't even express... No, wait! I can!" he said and unexpectedly, quickly kissed her. Isabella was so startled that she didn't even have the time to react, when he broke the kiss.

"I would do something... but you already know my reaction to what you've done!" she said and laughed.

Suddenly, they heard some noises. It turned out to be their friends. Baljeet wiped a tear from his eye, sobbing. Ferb looked amused.

"Aaand roll credits!" said Buford.

**I just hope you liked it. As usual, please review :) and see ya in the next few days, again!  
>PS. Have you heard that they finally announced the air date of "Act Your Age" yet? I can't wait to see the English version! :D (I have already seen it with English subtitles because I was too impatient and I had started going insane xD)<br>Anyway, ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	9. Ankle

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you for all your reviews (Dreadwing216, Haneczky and TonytheBalony). One word to the latter: I didn't mean that ending to be the fourth wall break, rather something like in "Save Summer" ;) but I'm still glad you liked it. :)  
>This story is based on Dreadwing216's idea. Enjoy! :)<br>I don't own "PnF".**

It was late afternoon. Isabella was sitting on the window sill, staring at Phineas, who was warming up outside his house. She smiled dreamily as she was watching him. Then, he finally noticed her. She tried to hide behind the curtains, but it was too late. He crossed the street and walked up to her house. She opened the window and leaned forward, "Hi, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?" she asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm going to go jogging in the park. You wanna join me?" he replied.

"Sure! I'll be ready in a minute!" she shouted, closed the window and came down exactly a minute later, "Let's go then!"

They jogged to the park. Isabella was just thinking what a great time was she having, when she heard Phineas' scream behind her. She immediately turned around to see him lying on the ground, trying to stand up.

"What happened?" she asked, worried and ran up to him.

"Nothing... I just... tripped over that rock, but I'll be okay..." he managed to stand up, but started to lose his balance and Isabella caught him, "Thank you."

She looked at his leg and said, "Sit down again. There's something wrong with your ankle. Let me examine it."

"Examine?" he was startled, but sat down as she told him.

"Well of course, I got my First Aid Patch thirteen times when I was a Fireside Girl!" she said.

After a while she told him that he had twisted his ankle.

"I'll be able to take care of it, but we have to get home somehow." she said.

"It's gonna be hard, but I think I can manage to walk..." he started to say, when she interrupted him.

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed a bit too anxiously, he then raised his eyebrow, "I mean... it may become even worse. I'll help you." and before he could say anything else, she helped him to stand up, then wrapped her arm around his chest and put his arm around her shoulders. They slowly started going home.

It was getting dark when they finally got to the Flynn-Fletchers' house. It turned out that there was nobody else home. They went into the living room, and Isabella told Phineas to lie down on the couch.

"Tell me, where can I find the first aid kit?" she asked.

"It's in the bathroom." he replied and caught himself smiling warmly as she was walking out the room.

Soon, Isabella came back with the first aid kit and started taking care of his twisted ankle. Phineas observed her, glad that she was too occupied to notice.

Finally, she exclaimed, "Voilà! I did it for the eighth time in my life! I am so proud of myself! Now you should rest a bit." she stood up, "I'm gonna make myself some tea." she said. She knew she didn't have to ask for permission, she could act as though she were in her own house. In fact, during all these years, this place had become her second home.

"You want some?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'd love a cup. Thank you!" he answered.

She entered the living room again after five minutes, just to notice that he had fallen asleep. She put the mugs on the coffee table and sat on a chair next to the couch.

She was just sitting there, watching him sleep. She started subconsciously caressing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. Then she suddenly realised that it was terribly late. She had to wake him up.

She shook his arm gently, "Phineas, I have to go home. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Well, I think so. Isabella..." he sat up, "Thank you very much for your help. I don't know what I would do without you." he carefully stood up on one foot and hugged her.

"Any time." she smiled broadly.

"And one more thing." he said, still hugging her very tight.

Isabella became curious as to what was he about to say.

He whispered in her ear, "I wasn't asleep."

**This time without a kiss, but still I think it came out really nice. :)  
>I'll be very busy because of my school now, but stay tuned!<br>And of course read, review and suggest your ideas! :D  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	10. Too much

**A/N: Thank you, Haneczky, Dreadwing216, Sabrina06 and Anonymou7155 for your reviews! :) and also Sabrina06 for the idea. :)  
>ATTENTION, PLEASE! I'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!<br>This story is dedicated mainly to my friend, Ola (as I promised :*), but also to my friend Haneczky and my sister. :) They are the only ones who have read this story and know me personally. I would like to thank them for their great support... :) It's also dedicated to my friends Karolina and Justyna.  
>Now to the story - it's my own idea, read and (hopefully) enjoy!<br>I don't own either "PnF" or the song.**

It was early Saturday evening and Isabella was walking towards her crush's house. For the second time on that day, actually. She was coming back for the books that she had forgotten to take during her previous visit. She got there and just walked in like she always did.

"Hi, Isabella!" Linda greeted her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" she replied, "I've just come back for my books. I think I left them in Phineas' room. Is he there?"

"Yes, he should be there with Amanda." replied Linda.

Isabella raised her eyebrow, but quickly remembered who Amanda was. She was Candace and Jeremy's little daughter and Phineas and Ferb's niece.

"Thank you!" she said and went upstairs. She was just about to enter his room and say her usual "What'cha doooin'?", but she suddenly heard... singing. Phineas was singing and playing the guitar. She stood there, delighted, when she decided to come in as quietly as possible. Phineas was sitting on his bed and singing:

_If the sun has faded away  
>I'll try to make it shine<br>There is nothing I won't do.  
>If you need a shoulder to cry on<br>I hope it will be mine  
>Call me tonight and I'll come to you.<em>

Amanda, who was lying next to Phineas on his bed, giggled cheerfully. He took her into his arms and kissed her tiny forehead a couple of times.

Isabella thought to herself, _"He would be such a perfect father"_ she blushed a bit as she thought that. She couldn't help sighing dreamily.

That's when he finally noticed her.

"Oh, hi, Isabella!" he said, smiling, "You haven't met Amanda yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." she said as she laughed and walked over to them, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." he replied and handed her his niece. She carefully held her in her arms and smiled warmly at this adorable little wonder.

"She's so lovely." she whispered.

"Yes. Yes, she is." said Phineas staring at the two of his most beloved... Wait, what? He was startled by his own thoughts.

However, they were true.

"Thanks." said Isabella, giving the child back to him, "You know, I almost forgot why I came here. I had forgotten some books here."

"Oh, yeah, I noticed that and I even wanted to give them back to you, but I had to look after Amanda." he put Amanda on his bed, stood up, took her books from his desk and handed them to her, "There you go... Izzy."

And it was too much for her. First, listening to him singing and playing the guitar (the guitar!), then seeing him holding a baby in his arms (he looked so amazing) and eventually this nickname...

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but if I don't do this right now, I'll just go crazy!" she exclaimed and passionately kissed him, cupping his face. Phineas was extremely surprised, yet stunned by her sudden decision, but Isabella was even more shocked when she felt that Phineas started kissing her back. They both felt like everything around them didn't exist. Only them, and nothing more.

Then Candace walked into the room, "So, Phineas, how was Aman... aw, come on!" she said when she saw them, "Not in front of my child!"

They didn't even seem to hear her.

**The fragment of the song was from "Any time at all" by The Beatles. :3 I recommend you to listen to the whole song... :)  
>I hope you liked it!<br>Tell me what do you think and stay tuned!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	11. Chivalrous

**A/N: As usual, I would like to thank Dreadwing216, Sabrina06, You-Know-Who, Tajemniczy Czyte and JA for their reviews. For the latter three: you are both crazy! ;) (Yes, I said both - despite the fact that there are three nicknames, those are only two people. Believe me, I know it xD). Also, thank you, Anonymou7155 for the idea (I forgot to write it previously). And Ola for this stunning text you sent me... ;)  
>This story is based on Sabrina06's idea. Enjoy! :)<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella was just about to leave her house and go check what Phineas and Ferb were going to do. As usual, she felt enthusiastic about seeing her crush and spending all day in his company.

_"Oh, Phineas, if only you knew how much you matter to me..."_ she thought to herself while going downstairs.

There wasn't a single day when she wouldn't be thinking about him. She had to admit. The only thing that was really driving her crazy was that he had never noticed her hints. He was still as oblivious as he had been when they were kids.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs because something had just occurred to her.

It was all hopeless.

How desperately she had always wanted to get his attention. For how long had she always tried to make him notice her? For how long had she been always waiting for him to realise his feelings? It was pointless. She turned around and headed back to her room.

_"He probably won't even notice if I don't come."_ she thought, resigned, and lay down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the rest of the boys were just about to start building today's Big Idea, when he noticed that there was someone missing. Someone "what'cha doooin'"-related.

"Have any of you seen Isabella today?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I'm gonna check on her. I'll be right back and meanwhile you can start working." he said. They were all a bit surprised because it was unlike Phineas to abandon his projects for something different. But they didn't say anything so he left the backyard and walked towards Isabella's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a while Vivian opened the door.

"Phineas, my dear! What are you doing here? Oh look, how much you've grown since I last saw you, it's unbelievable! Why isn't my Isa with you?" she was speaking so fast that Phineas hardly managed to interrupt her politely.

"Actually, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, I was going to ask you the same thing." he said when she was catching her breath, "She hadn't showed up."

"Oh, really? That is weird. I could have sworn she had gone to your house this morning. But if she hadn't, she is probably in her room." she led him upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door, "Isa? Are you there?"

"Yes. But please, Mom, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for talking right now." they heard her voice from behind the door.

"But Phineas has come to ask you something." Vivian tried to convince her to let them in. For a while, Isabella was silent. Then she said, "All right, let him in."

Vivian smiled at Phineas and pointed at the door, encouraging him to enter the room. Then she turned around and went downstairs. Phineas slowly opened the door and came in. He saw Isabella lying on the bed, hugging her pillow. When he came closer he noticed traces of tears on her face, which worried him a lot. Isabella never cried. But when she did, it meant that something horrible had happened.

"So... I just came to ask why you hadn't come over today." he started uncertainly. She didn't respond. After a few minutes Phineas started to wonder if he should leave, when she finally said, "I just... feel so useless. I thought that this one time you'd be fine without me." she sighed.

"Really? You feel useless? But why?" he was shocked. She didn't respond again, so he started to say, "Of course we wouldn't be fine without you! You are our greatest helper and supporter, and it's simply nice having you around... We all need you! _I_ need you." he said before he realised that he had said a bit too much.

Isabella immediately turned her head to him, "What did you say?" she asked.

Phineas looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want to repeat it now, since he accidentally revealed his feelings. But he thought that maybe it would make Isabella feel better so he murmured, "I need you."

He suddenly realised that he can still fix this awkward situation so he quickly added, "You know, at last we're best friends. It's obvious that I need you."

Isabella frowned. She sincerely hoped that he had meant something different. She sighed, "I just feel so down that it can't get any worse."

She looked so pretty even when she was terribly sad. His chivalrous instincts took over. All he wanted to do right then was to give her a long, comforting kiss... He blushed a bit thinking about his "chivalrous instincts". Then something stupid came to mind. Nothing can make her feel worse...? So maybe he could...?

_"Oh, really?!"_ he thought to himself, _"She is totally depressed and the only thing you can think about is kissing?!"_ he was mad at himself. However, now when he thought about it... Isabella seemed to be very deep in her own thoughts. He knelt next to her bed and she didn't even notice. Thinking to himself that he was being crazy, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. As soon as he did that, he realised what an idiotic idea it was. She may have not liked it. She may have even been mad at him. He may have just ruined their close friendship.

He quickly broke the kiss and saw her startled face. Then, much to Phineas' panic, she burst out with tears again. But he felt indescribable relief when she sat up, embraced him and said, "Don't worry. This time these are tears of joy."

They both laughed warmly and kissed each other again.

Five minutes later they entered the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard. Ferb seemed to know exactly what happened in Isabella's house. The first thing he said was, "So, I see you've convinced her to come over?"

"Yes. Yes, he did." said Isabella and laughed when she saw Phineas blushing.

**I hope you liked it!  
>Please leave a review and stay tuned! :) See you next time!<br>ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	12. Lesson

**A/N: Hi there! As usual, huge thanks to Dreadwing216, You-Know-Who, Haneczky and Fan (BTW, you mean MY fan? I'm honoured :)) for the reviews and the ideas. I really appreciate that you give me your fabulous prompts! I just wanna make you sure that I remember about them and I will write stories based on them. I just get relatively many of them (for my pace of publishing)... Besides, sometimes I have my own ideas and I wanna write them as well... So just be patient and don't worry if your suggestion hasn't turned into a chapter yet. :)  
>This story is my own idea.<br>Enjoy!**

The last lesson had been going on for twenty minutes. Isabella was sitting next to Phineas, staring at him. He looked so stunning when he was thinking. The look of concentration upon his face, the way he was leaning over his notebook while writing, the way he was gazing at the window as if he was wondering about something very significant... How was she supposed to focus?! Then, he looked at her so she immediately turned her face to the board as if she hadn't been thinking about him for the previous twenty minutes. She blushed a bit.

Phineas wondered why had she done that. Like he caught her doing something wrong... He started thinking it over, but he was quickly distracted when Isabella started playing with her hair. She looked so wonderful... With her other hand, she was tapping some melody on the desk. She was so sweet even when she was just sitting there, bored, staring at the teacher who was explaining something... Oh, the teacher! Phineas snapped out of his thoughts and started to listen.

The teacher was saying, "For the last fifteen minutes of the lesson, I want you to work in pairs. To eventually accomplish our lesson's topic about expressing feelings in literature, please write a short composition about love. How would you define it, how do you experience it, what is it particularly for you. If you don't manage to finish during this lesson please finish it at home and bring it back to me tomorrow".

Phineas and Isabella turned their faces to each other. They were avoiding looking into each other's eyes.

"So, Phineas..." she began uncertainly, "What is... love for you?"

"For me... um... it's..." he was desperately trying to think about some other response than "you". Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly why Isabella decided to ask him first. She was afraid of answering this question, too.

"It's what?" she asked, encouraging him to finish.

He looked at her. She did the same. But this time, neither of them looked away. They were gazing at each other in silence. The time was passing. And then something occurred to them. They understood. Both Phineas and Isabella started to lean forward very slowly. There were only a few inches separating them and they kept closing that distance. They closed their eyes...

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro and Mr. Flynn! What do you think you're doing?", the teacher yelled so loud that they almost jumped out of their seats. Both of them blushed as the whole class looked at them.

They apologised to her and tried to return to writing their compositions, but they just couldn't. They were still smiling at each other and giving "just-a-few-more-minutes-till-the-lesson-ends" looks. Phineas grabbed her hand. They were both dying of waiting. When there was only one minute left, they literally started counting the seconds down.

As soon as the bell rang, they stood up and, not caring about what everyone else was going to think or say, they literally threw themselves at each other and finally kissed passionately.

The rest of the students were leaving the room, smiling at the still kissing couple. Someone said "It's about time!" (Baljeet? Adyson? Ferb? They didn't even care).

When they finally broke the kiss, they were alone.

"For me, THIS is love." Phineas said, smiling warmly.

"Agreed." laughed Isabella, "You know, those were the longest ten minutes of my entire life!"

Then they noticed, much to their horror, that the teacher was still in the classroom. They started stuttering and mumbling some apologies, embarrassed. The teacher only sighed and said, "Well, at least that which the entire school expected to happen took place during my lesson. I've got a great story to tell the others!", she winked and left, leaving Phineas and Isabella very confused.

**Of course let me know what you think, pleeeaaase ;)  
>I hope you liked it!<br>BTW, have you seen "Act Your Age" yet? If no, then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, READING MY FANFICTION? Go and watch it! ;D  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<br>**


	13. Spanish

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you, Fan, Sabrina06 and Dreadwing216 for your reviews and also Fan for another suggestion. :)  
>This story is based on Anonymou7155's idea.<br>My cousin helped me with Spanish! :)  
>Enjoy!<br>The definitions were taken from The Free Dictionary.  
>I don't own "PnF".<strong>

It was late afternoon. Isabella was sitting on her bed, a laptop on her legs, making a video call to Phineas on Skype.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?" she said, sleepy, when she saw his face on the screen.

"I'm still finishing some homework." he replied, "And you?"

"I wanted to ask you for a favour, but if you're busy I-"

He interrupted her, "Don't worry, I can do it later." he immediately pushed the books aside, but he did it so impulsively that they fell of his desk, "Oh, shoot, hehe, sorry." he heard Isabella giggling warmly when he leaned down to pick them up, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to explain me the last science lesson. I can't understand it no matter how hard I try..." she sighed.

"Something specific or you just don't get it in general?"

"Especially the difference between genotype and phenotype. They seem exactly the same to me." she said looking into her science book.

"All right. So, phenotype is the observable characteristics of an individual that are the result of an interaction between the genes and the environment. While genotype is the alleles situated at one or more sites on homologous chromosomes. A pair of alleles is usually designated by letters or symbols, such as AA when the alleles are identical and Aa when they are different." he read from the book.

"So, translate it into English now." she laughed.

"It means that the difference between them is that... For instance, when we talk about your hair colour. Your genotype may be for example AA. And your phenotype is black. Because genotype is what's in your DNA code and phenotype is what you can observe. Do you understand it now?" he asked.

"Phineas, you are absolutely the best!" she exclaimed thankfully, "Now, please tell me about this 'which eye colour will a child have with a father with brown eyes and a mother with blue eyes' and everything will be clear."

"OK. So, you see, a child receives one allele responsible for a certain characteristic from each parent. I'll take hair colour as an example again. Let's say that your genotype is AA and my is aa. You have two dominant alleles and I have two recessive alleles. Our child-"

"What?!" she was very surprised that he'd thought about such example.

He laughed, "You don't have to be so terrified! It's just hypothetical!"

"Er... sorry. I just... uh. Never mind." she blushed slightly, "Go on." she wanted to change the topic.

Phineas continued, "So, as I was saying, our _hypothetical _child would get an A allele from you and an a allele from me. So the genotype of the child would be...?"

"Aa?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes! You see, it's not that hard." he said.

"When you're explaining it. And one more question. This child's genotype would be Aa and the allele from me would be the dominant one. Does it mean that our child will... I mean, _would_ have black hair?" she asked.

"Exactly!" he smiled.

"Wow! I really understand it! Phineas, thank you-" she was interrupted by her mother, who had come into the room.

"Cariña, es terriblemente tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" **(Honey, it's terribly late, what are you doing?)** Vivian was startled.

"Lo siento mama. Estoy aprendiendo con Phineas."** (Sorry, Mom. I'm studying with Phineas.)** replied Isabella.

"¿Con Phineas? ¡No me digas!" **(With Phineas? Say no more!)** her mother laughed, "¿Ha pedido la mano finalmente?" **(Has he finally proposed yet?)**

"¡MAMA! ¡Es una videollamada! ¡Él puede oírte!" **(MOM! It's a video call! He can hear you!)** she exclaimed in panic.

"Bueno, ¿habla español?" **(Well, does he speak Spanish?)** asked Vivian.

"Pues... no. Pero... por si acaso, por favor, no digas esas cosas en voz alta." **(Well... no. But... just in case, please, don't say such things out loud.)** pleaded Isabella.

"Como quieres, cariña. De todos modos, acaba la conversación con tu querido y ve a dormir." **(As you wish, sweetie. Anyway, finish the conversation with your sweetheart and go to sleep.)** said Vivian (Isabella screamed "¡MAMA!"), then laughed, gave her daughter a peck on the forehead and left.

"I'm afraid I have to go, Phineas. But I'm very, very thankful for your help." she smiled.

"Anything for you, Isabella." he said. She wanted to ask "Really?", but the she remembered the previous time when a situation like this had taken place and... Well, she didn't want to end up in Phineasland again.

"What were you talking about with your mother?" he asked and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Well, if I told you, then I would have to kill you." she laughed a bit nervously.

"OK, I get it. No more questions." he chuckled, "Bye." they waved to each other and he ended the call.

She put her laptop on a desk, lay down in her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Next day, during breakfast, Isabella received a text from Phineas:

_Do you mind walking to school with me instead of taking a bus? We need to talk._

She wondered what was going on, but quickly replied:

_I'll be ready in ten minutes._

When she left home, he was already waiting.

"So, I suppose you've got a good reason why you made me leave home a half an hour earlier than usual?" she asked curiously.

They started walking to school.

"Bueno... Estaba pensando cómo decirtelo toda la mañana." **(Yeah... I've been wondering how to tell you something all morning.)**

Isabella froze. "You speak Spanish." she managed to say weakly.

"Yes... And this is actually that _something_ which I wanted to tell you." he realised that she was still standing a few meters behind him, so he turned around and walked up to her.

"So, now that you know... what do you say?" she said as she looked down.

He grabbed her hand, "Yo también quiero que estamos juntos." **(I want us to be together, too.)** and then he hugged her very tight. She started caressing his back and they were just standing there, happy as never before.

After a few minutes Isabella looked at her watch and noticed that it was extremely late.

"Phineas, as much as I would love to stand here and cuddle with you a bit longer, we have to go..." she let him go, but grabbed his hand instead and started to walk towards school. She suddenly felt him hugging her from behind.

"I'm not done yet." he said and turned her around so that she was facing him and quickly, yet very gently, kissed her lips. After some time (they couldn't exactly say how long) he broke the kiss and said, "All right, _now _we really have to hurry!"

He grabbed her hand and they started running to school, laughing out loud.

**My longest chapter so far! I'm so proud of myself! :)  
>I just couldn't help making that reference to "Bee Day"! ;) Hope you've noticed.<br>Again, please read and review!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	14. Help

**A/N: Huge thanks to Dreadwing216, Whythis, Speedreader533, moje imie pfff, Gigglebox15, To nie ja, mackinzeal and ThunderBlue2100 for your reviews and the idea. And of course huge thanks to Ola for her great support. :) As usual I'm very glad that you all enjoyed this.  
>And of course huge thanks for my beta-reader, Sabrina06!<br>One word to Dreadwing216: thank you for the idea but I think I'll rather keep writing these one-shots in the nearest future. Maybe I'll write some longer story later, who knows.  
>This chapter is based on Dreadwing216's idea. Enjoy!<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella came over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard a bit earlier than usual, so she just sat under the tree and waited for them. Soon Ferb came out of the house and noticed her. He smiled and looked at her as if he wanted to say "You're already here?"

"Hi, Ferb. Where's Phineas?" she asked curiously.

"In bed. I don't think he'll be able to do anything today." he said as he sat under the tree.

"My poor Phi... Um... I mean, what happened? And why are you here then? Doesn't he need any help?"

"I thought that you would be able to take care of him better than I could." he smirked.

Isabella blushed but then laughed, "You definitely know too much about me, Ferb. All right, I'll go inside and check on him." she stood up and entered the house. After she came upstairs, she knocked on his door. She heard a muffled "Who's there?" (he sounded really terrible), so she replied "It's me, Isabella."

He sighed and let her in. When she entered the room she saw him lying on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. **(****A****ctually, it's kinda impossible considering his head is triangular... well...)**

Isabella let out a quiet sigh, "I could have sworn that nothing could make you abandon your projects, but I stand corrected. But I can't see any broken arms or legs… What happened then?" she chuckled.

He slowly turned around to face her, "It sounds ridiculous, but… I've got a terrible itch on my back. Maybe it's just an allergy, but it's unbearable. I can't move. I can't do anything! It's like a long, slow and painful death." he said dramatically.

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that_ bad!"

He just sent her a "you-have-no-idea" look that made her sure that it was even worse than bad.

"And… That's it? It's just the itch?" she asked.

"Is that not enough?"

"No, I mean… If that's all, then… I can help you." she said and blushed a bit.

"Really?!" he exclaimed in relief, "Isabella, I am so thankful! Are you able to help now?" he asked impatiently.

"And there goes the awkward part… Remember that SPA Patch I got?" she blushed even more.

"Yeah… And what's so awkward in that?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I could give you a massage so that you can get rid of this for some time…" her face was now as red as his hair.

"I don't care how awkward it is, if it will help, _please _do it!" he said desperately.

"Well, then… you should… um… take your shirt off." she mumbled uncertainly.

He hesitated for a while but then his urge of getting rid of the itch took over and he took his shirt off. Isabella uncertainly walked up to his bed and started massaging his back carefully. It was extremely strange but she was glad she could make him feel better. Not to mention that she couldn't resist looking at his shirtless back. But that was not the nicest thing about this situation for her. She was happy that he trusted her. She was also simply enjoying helping him because she cared about him. And she was glad because she knew he would appreciate it.

Meanwhile, Phineas was wondering why he found that so surprisingly pleasant. It was at least very weird... At last, he got used to her touch. They used to hold hands a lot when they were kids. There shouldn't be anything unusual about this situation for him. But then he realised that he was feeling so nice not because of her touch. At least, not _only_ because of it. He was so happy because she came there just to see if he was okay. She was so caring and considerate. He felt an inexplicable warmth inside as he thought about it. There was only one thing that was bothering him.

_"I just hope that nobody will see this."_ he thought as he realised what they must look like.

Then, Isabella heard a noise behind her and she immediately turned around, just to see Candace standing in the door. She has never seen anyone raising their eyebrows so high. Phineas turned around, too.

"We can explain everything!" they exclaimed immediately.

Candace just giggled in her usual freaky way and said, "Phineas and Isabella, you are sooo busted!"

**I know it took quite a long time so I hope you were not disappointed. :)  
>Remember about leaving a review and stay tuned.<br>ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	15. Apology

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews to rhoamso (I'm sooo glad that someone noticed that), Dreadwing216, Anonymou7155, Whythis, You-Know-Who, Gigglebox15, ThunderBlue2100 and Bethany Tucker. Gosh, I'm really extremely happy that you like my story so much! The decision about starting writing fanfiction was one of the best in my life!  
>This story is my idea, hope you'll enjoy it.<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella was sitting on the window sill, wiping her eyes. A couple of hours earlier she had quarrelled terribly with Phineas. She felt unbearably guilty because of all those things she had shouted in anger. Why had she said them? It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced. She was purely mad at herself for hurting the one she loved so much. She just hoped he hadn't mean all those things as well. But will they be ever able to explain that to each other? Is that even possible? She wiped away one more tear.

Meanwhile, Phineas was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated himself for being so mean to Isabella. Definitely too many harmful words had been said, and they hadn't even been true. He hoped that she said them because she was angry, just like him. But could she ever forgive him? He was blaming himself for causing her to suffer. She was the only girl he cared about so much. He suddenly understood all the writers that described that feeling as a fire which is burning oneself from inside. He felt exactly like that.

He wondered a bit longer. Then, he made a decision. They had to explain everything. He stood up and left the room.

Isabella was now standing next to her chest of drawers, still sobbing, pulling out another packet of tissues. She heard a noise behind her and turned around quickly just to see Phineas standing in the door. He had a very guilty look on his face. She didn't say anything, so he decided to come in.

"Isabella?" he started, "Can I…? I understand if you don't want to listen to me… or if you will now tell me to get out. I just… I've come here because I wanted to apologise. I acted like a complete jerk and... I still can't understand how I was able to say what I did." he said.

She was silent and still wasn't looking at him. He walked up closer to her.

"Isabella, please believe me. I didn't mean any of those things, they were said in anger. I've never felt so sorry and guilty at the same time...I hate myself! Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he pleaded, "Because… I have already forgiven you."

He uncertainly reached his hand to touch hers. As soon as he did that, she burst out with tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Phineas, I'm so so-orry!" she was sobbing uncontrollably, "I've never wanted to say it all, I don't know what happened… I feel so guilty that I hurt you-u! I'm just mad at my-yself and… I don't know what I'll do if you don't forgi-ive me! And… of course I forgive you!" she buried her face in his hoodie, still trembling. He embraced her tight, as if he never wanted to let her go and she did the same.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am now." he sighed in relief. She mumbled in his hoodie something that sounded like "I can."

He smiled and continued, "We hadn't talked for just a couple of hours and I was already missing you as… I don't even know what to compare it to."

She nodded.

They went silent for a couple of minutes. Then Phineas said, "You know why I hated to hurt you so much?"

She shook her head. He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

"Because I love you." and then he kissed her. She melted into the kiss. And it felt twice as fantastic for both of them, because this happiness came right after a really huge sorrow. At that moment, they understood exactly that whatever would happen, they will always come through.

They deepened the kiss.

**I wanted to find out what would happen if I tried to write something sad… And I'm very curious about your opinions! Please let me know what you think - it means a lot!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	16. Memory

**A/N: Thanks to all those fabulous people who reviewed the previous chapter: rhoamso, Dreadwing216, Bethany Tucker, Really Small Verbs, Gigglebox15 and To ja! And thanks to Ola… as usual, you know why! :D  
>This one is based on Fan's idea, enjoy!<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella arrived at Phineas and Ferb's backyard and opened the gate, as usual.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha dooo… Wow!" she exclaimed in surprise when she looked at the tree. She was speechless. All of the tree's leaves were in her favourite colour - pink.

Phineas turned around, "Hi, Isabella! Oh, you noticed the tree." he said. Isabella was standing still and staring at the tree with her mouth open.

"Well, it's hard to not notice, actually." she chuckled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful! I just love it!" she was absolutely delighted, "But how did you do it?"

He smiled, "Oh, that was easy! It all started this morning when Ferb had to go to the dentist. I had some spare time, so I decided to make a small surprise for you. Then, all I had to do was… thinking about you! That's true, Isabella! I can't hold it back anymore! I did that all just to see your wonderful smile! To see that you appreciate it! You're my inspiration in everything I do! And speaking of 'I do', I gotta ask you something! Isabella, darling, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Phineas, of course!" she almost swooned.

"Great, come on then!" he said as he sat on the lowest branch of the tree.

Her eyes widened, _"Wait, what? Oh, great, I was lost in Phineasland again!"_ she thought to herself. She walked up to the tree.

"You'll see, the view from the top is really stunning." he said as he offered her a hand, "Come on, let me help you!"

She grabbed his hand and they started climbing the tree. As they reached the top, they saw the beautiful panorama of Danville. Isabella's jaw dropped, "This is… this is…"

"I know." he said.

From that moment on, they were totally silent. Everything around them was so peaceful. There was a soft breeze, causing the leaves to rustle quietly. It was so fantastic that it literally felt unreal. Unbeknownst to each other, they were both very happy they could share that moment together.

They couldn't tell how much time had passed. However, when they heard Linda and Ferb getting out of the car in front of the house, they felt that it had been definitely too short.

They were still silent. Finally, Phineas said, with a trace of sadness in his voice, "So, they are back. Isabella… I think we should probably get down."

"I know… But I could stay here forever." she sighed.

"Me too." he replied, then took one last look on the view and started to climb down. As he stood on the lawn, he noticed that Isabella was having some trouble getting down.

"Wait a second, I'll help you!" he said as he steadied her by holding her by the waist.

"Haha, it tickles!" she giggled. Then they sat on the lawn.

"Wow, you're terribly ticklish!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, and what?" she asked, but then she saw a very dangerous grin on his face, "Oh, no. Don't you even think about it." her eyes went wide.

"Oh, yes! Tickle fight!" he exclaimed as he started to tickle her.

"No! Phineas, ha, ha... don't you dare! Hey! Ha, ha, stop it!" she started rolling on the lawn, "Ha, ha! You haven't heard the last of me, ha, ha... Flynn! My revenge will be ruthless!" she was screaming.

When he finally stopped, she wiped the tear away from her eye and tried to catch her breath. Phineas was laughing.

"You _do _realise it's war now?" she said and threw herself at him to take revenge. But then something weird happened. Phineas leaned aside to avoid her attack. She managed to catch his shirt but then tripped over his legs, so they rolled a couple of times on the lawn. They ended up lying on the grass very close to each other. Maybe a bit too close... It took them several seconds to realise that their lips actually touched.

They were so surprised at first, that they weren't able to do anything. Then, Phineas quickly moved away, sat up and said, "Gosh, Isabella! I'm sorry! Heh, heh" he laughed nervously, "That was awkward..."

Then, he felt something very weird. Like something that had been forgotten a long time ago that tried to come back to his memory.

_He was standing in a huge room along with Ferb, his friends, Candace, Jeremy and all Fireside Girls. In front of them there was a huge machine, a man in a uniform, a young man and… Perry?_

He was totally shocked. What was that? He tried to remember something more.

"_Uh, Major Monogram?" asked Isabella, who was standing next to him._

Of course, that man was called Major Monogram! And that younger was… Carl, wasn't it?

"_Uh, yes?" he replied._

"_So, none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella looked like she was up to something._

"_That's right." he said._

And then he remembered what was going to happen next.

"_Good!" she exclaimed before she kissed him right on the lips and quickly let go, smirking._

"_Isabella!" he exclaimed surprised, yet pleased._

"_Hit it, Carl!" she shouted._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" he yelled, but Carl had already fired the Amnesia-inator._

He laughed. He didn't remember being _that_ desperate! This whole memory was completely unbelievable, but… he knew it had happened. It was hard to explain why, but he was sure. He wanted to talk it over with Isabella, but honestly, what would it sound like? "Hi, Isabella, I've just remembered that you kissed me when we were like ten years old! Can we talk about it?"

Ridiculous. Not to mention that she probably still hadn't remembered anything.

He looked at her. She was sitting near on the lawn, giggling with a dreamy look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Naw, I've just remembered something. A dream, I suppose. It was funny." she smiled, "We were in an enormous, dark room and there was a huge contraption called the Amnesia-inator and…" she stopped, seeing his wide eyes, "What?"

"You saw that, too?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'too'? It was my dream!" she didn't understand.

"No! It really happened! I've just remembered it!" he laughed, "I don't believe it! We were ten years old and you really did it!"

"Oh, yeah? You should have seen your face when you were yelling to wait!" she remarked but laughed, too.

"It must have been absolutely priceless." he agreed.

"I can't believe that I kissed you and haven't remembered for so long... But you know what the funniest thing is? That you seemed to like it!" she winked.

"Well, to be honest, I did." he said and noticed that her eyes went so wide that they looked like plates.

She slowly leaned in, "Really?"

"Absolutely." he started leaning in as well. They were getting closer and closer to each other…

Suddenly, they froze, because Candace entered the backyard, "Phineas, Mom wants you to help her!" she shouted. Then she noticed them. She looked at the two, sitting on the lawn, their faces only inches away. Then she looked at the grass in Isabella's hair and on Phineas' shirt and finally, at the pink leaves on the tree.

She rolled her eyes and said, "And that's what happens when we leave you two alone" she sighed, "I don't know what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to!"

**I hope you liked it! :D  
>And of course, if yes, you know what to do!<br>ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	17. Explanation

**A/N: Hi! As usual, Thanks for the reviews to rhoamso, Dreadwing216, Bethany Tucker, Really Small Verbs, Anonymou7155, ThunderBlue2100 and Guest. And also to Phinabellaguy123 and… Ola, of course! Your support is really fantastic, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
>This story is based on Fan's idea again.<br>IMPORTANT! It's based on The Beak's story, but to write it, I had to change some events from the episode. In this version, Isabella has never found out that Phineas and Ferb were The Beak.  
>Enjoy!<br>I don't own "PnF". **

Phineas and Ferb were eating their breakfast when they heard Isabella walk into the house.

"Hi, Phineas, what'cha doooin'?" she asked sweetly when she walked up to them.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he replied cheerfully, "We weren't expecting you so early, actually. We're still finishing our breakfast. Do you mind waiting a bit?"

"Not at all." she said and then noticed a newspaper on the kitchen table. She grabbed it and started reading. Phineas glanced at the article she was reading. A huge headline said: "Today is the seventh anniversary of The Beak's mysterious disappearance". He froze.

_"Oh, great."_ he thought to himself. He couldn't let her be reminded of that day. It would be too painful for her. He immediately finished his meal and stood up.

"So, I guess we can go to the backyard now." he said a tad nervously.

"Wait a sec, I just want to finish this article." said Isabella. Ferb stood up and discretely headed to the backyard when he realised what was going to happen. He was pretty sure that Isabella will ask Phineas about the only time when he let her down. And Phineas will have to explain it himself.

Phineas was anxiously watching Isabella read the article. Finally, she finished it and folded the newspaper.

"You know, this article reminded me of something." she began. Phineas sat at the kitchen table next to her, resigned.

_"I'm doomed."_ he thought to himself.

"As far as I can remember, it all happened on the day you were avoiding me. Can you finally tell me why?" she asked, a trace of desperation in her voice.

At that moment, after seven years, Phineas felt that now he really has to confess. He couldn't let her be uncertain anymore.

"Isabella, I… I'm gonna tell you, but… I just hope you'll understand. It was me and Ferb. I mean… we were The Beak." he looked at her.

"What?! But, Phineas… Why didn't you ever tell me?" she was sounding very sad and disappointed, "You were pretending that whole day? I can't believe it..."

"Isabella… please, let me..." he started but she interrupted him.

"But pretending is not the worst, Phineas. The most painful thing is that you lied to me! How could you?" she teared up.

"Isabella, I've been trying to tell you for years and..."

She interrupted him again, "But trying is not enough! You should have told me that day! Why didn't you? Wasn't I trustworthy enough?" she was already yelling at him.

"Isabella, if you would just let me..."

"But I won't! You had your chance earlier!" she stood up, "I just thought that true friends should..." she stopped because Phineas did the most unexpected thing. He stood up, then embraced her neck with his arm and decidedly kissed her. She was torn by two completely opposite feelings. She was still mad at him, but that kiss… was so wonderful.

_"You were supposed to be telling him off."_ she heard a voice inside her head, but she just ignored it. Still, she was trying to resist a bit. She didn't want to let him think that she would forgive him so easily. But then she felt his other hand in her hair. She just had to give up. She couldn't feel or focus on anything other than him and that kiss. She couldn't help melting into his arms… Unfortunately, shortly after that he broke the kiss.

It was the first time in her life when she was actually speechless. She was just staring at him, wide-eyed, not able to let out a single word.

"I had to do something to keep you quiet for a while. But nothing really worked, so you left me no choice..." he snickered, "Now, let me explain. You remember that villain? After our first battle he said that he was going to come at us through what was most important to us. So I couldn't tell you. It would put you in horrible danger. But I know that I should have told you, later. I'm very sorry for that. But I was trying, really! Can you believe it?" he asked.

She just nodded.

He continued, "And one more thing… After that kiss… I don't know if you liked it, but… For me it was stunning. Inside, I was literally picking myself up from the floor." he laughed.

She chuckled and said, pulling him closer, "Oh, just be quiet and kiss me again!"

**Hope you liked it! Remember about reviews! :)  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	18. Dates

**A/N: First, as usual, thanks for the reviews to rhoamso, Anonymou7155, You-Know-Who, ThunderBlue2100 and of course Ola and Dominika! And my sister for a little yet very useful prompt.  
>This story is based on Speedreader533's idea. Exceptionally, this chapter's beta reader was rhoamso.<br>There are also my first OCs in this story. Enjoy!  
>I don't own "PnF".<strong>

Isabella was walking in the park with Michael. They were talking… More or less. Basically, it was Michael who was talking and Isabella was listening patiently.

"I just have no idea how to tell Sam that I like her." he said for the hundredth time, "I'm sure you can help me! I mean, you can at least tell me how Phineas did it!"

"Phineas did what?" she asked. How was she supposed to know how Phineas has ever said it? Besides, as far as she knew, he had never had a girlfriend. He used to explain it by saying that he was waiting for someone special to notice him. She had never asked further questions because she didn't want to know who that girl was. It would have been too painful.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Michael said with a strange smirk.

"Michael, honestly, I have no idea what you mean." she was confused.

"How did he say that he had a thing for you, of course!" he exclaimed, "I mean, hello, you're dating!"

She stopped, "What? Who told you so?"

He turned around, "Come on, it's totally obvious, duh! You stare at each other all the time during classes, laugh together, hold hands… If this is not dating then what is?"

"Um, but… You see, we're really not dating." she blushed, "We laugh together because we're best friends and we've spent almost whole our lives in our company. And we hold hands because..." she hesitated.

"Yeah?" Michael was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to deny they were dating anymore.

"Well, it's just a habbit from when we were kids." she said. That was true. They had held hands very often when they were younger and after some time they started doing it subconciously. However, there was nothing special in that - they both liked it and it was treated as just a friendly gesture.

"Oh, okay." he seemed disappointed.

"But is it really that obvious when I look at him during lessons?" she blushed again.

"Yeah, kind of obvious. And he does it pretty often, too." he said indifferently.

Isabella mentally squealed. She wanted to ask something more, but then he pointed at the parallel path and exclaimed, "Look! There they are!"

She turned around just to see Phineas and Samantha wandering together. She couldn't believe it. She looked at them laughing and talking cheerfully and she could literally feel her heart break.

Phineas. On a date. With Samantha.

Then she realised that Michael grabbed her wrist and started rushing towards them, "Come on, we gotta disturb them!"

"Are you kidding?! They're on a date!" she excaimed while trying to prevent him from that.

"Exactly!" he said and then she realised how he really cared about that girl. But still, she was trying to stop him. She was extremely depressed by the fact that Phineas apparently asked Samantha out, but she would have never forgiven herself if she disturbed him during his date.

Unfortunately, Michael was too strong and a couple of seconds later they were standing in front of a happy couple. For a while, they were all staring at the others suspiciously: Phineas at Michael and Isabella, Michael at Phineas and Sam and vice versa.

Finally, Sam broke the silence, "So... What's up, guys?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hi, Sam! We were, um, just wandering, and you?" said Michael.

"The same." she replied.

"Oh. Cool." he was looking at the ground. Phineas and Isabella glanced at each other and smirked.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Michael.

"Well, um, we didn't plan anything particular..." Sam said hesitantly.

"Great, so... Do you mind me walking you home?" he caught the opportunity immediately.

"No. Not at all." she looked calm but Isabella knew that she was near swooning. She knew that feeling too well.

"Great." he said and walked away with Samantha.

Phineas and Isabella started walking in the opposite direction. After a while of silence Phineas said, "So, it seems that they totally forgot about us." he chuckled.

"Yeah... Phineas, listen. I was trying to stop him but I couldn't and now he's walking away with your girlfriend, I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't want to destroy your date..." she started apologising to him.

He laughed, "What? It was not a date and Sam is not my girlfriend! We just accidentally met in the mall and we were coming back together! Because you know, she lives two streets away from us."

Isabella's heart started singing and dancing.

"But, what were you doing with Michael?" his voice sounded just a little bit colder as he asked that.

"You won't believe it, but he wanted some advice about how to tell Sam he likes her." she laughed.

"Well, good for them!" he said, "I wonder if they..."

Isabella knew what he meant and turned around, "Apparently." she pointed at the other end of the path where Michael and Sam were sitting on a bench, very occupied with each other.

"That was easy." Phineas smirked.

They resumed walking and then he grabbed her hand as always.

"I don't understand why you thought that Samantha was my girlfriend. I've always been telling you that I'm waiting for someone very special, while Sam... Well, she's just my friend." he said and looked at Isabella.

"Well... I've just never known who you were talking about when you referred to 'someone special'. I thought that it might have been her." she said, trying to sound natural.

"No, seriously? You have never presumed that... I can't believe it." he was shocked yet amused.

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand.

He let her hand go, instead he embraced her shoulders. The last words he said before pressing his lips to hers were, "Izzy... It has always been you."

**Please review and I hope you liked it!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace! <strong>


	19. Dance

**A/N: Hi! As always, big thanks to rhoamso, Dreadwing216 and Ola for their reviews and support. And to my sister for a little help.  
>This story is my own idea which partly came to my mind at my last dance lesson. Life is more inspiring than you could suppose. ;)<br>Enjoy! Again, this chapter's beta reader is rhoamso. Huge thanks!  
>I don't own "PnF" and the mentioned song - <strong>_**"La valse d'Amélie"**_**. You just gotta listen to it before you start reading!**

**(Neutral POV)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" their teacher clapped her hands twice and watched the panicked class. Some boys moaned in protest, but then started asking girls to dance with them.

A red-headed boy walked up to a slightly irritated raven-haired girl. He uncertainly asked her to dance with him. She immediately cheered up. They were both blushing, but looking very happy.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asked, "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!" she exclaimed as the music began to play.

Nobody, except for the certain pair, seemed to recognise the song. They both looked like they were hardly keeping calm. Throughout the song, they were getting closer and closer to each other. After some time, he pressed his cheek to hers and she closed her eyes, smiling dreamily.

Finally, she moved her head back. They were gazing at each other. They started to dance slower and slower and finally, they stopped. The music was still playing, but they looked like they didn't care what was happening around them anymore. They were just standing and looking steadily into each other's eyes.

Then, she smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. They didn't say anything, but then the boy asked, "We're not done with this conversation, are we?"

"We're totally not." she replied and chuckled as they resumed dancing.

As soon as the song ended, she said, "So, back to our conversation..." she didn't finish, awaiting.

"You wanna continue it?" he said playfully, "Well..." he smiled and started to lean in, stopping when he was literally an inch away from her, "If you say so..." he closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to hers.

This whole situation may have looked very ordinary for everyone else there, but they could only imagine what things were happening in Phineas and Isabella's minds at the moment.

**(Isabella's POV - the same situation)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" our teacher says. Some boys moan in protest.

I cross my arms. This is going to be a long lesson…

But then, I see Phineas walking in my direction. I feel that my cheeks go red immediately. I look somewhere else but I am still trying to observe him out of the corner of my eye. He is definitely walking towards me. I smile uncertainly as he stand next to me and tell myself to try to keep calm.

He says, "HiIsabellawhat'chadoooin'hehhehImeanwillyoudancewithme?"

After a while, I understand what he means.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I say.

I don't know what I look like on the outside, but inside I am squealing like an insane fan girl. Sounds like I was one of those stereotypical teenagers, but it's true. I am so extremely happy!

He smiles (gosh, that smile!), puts his arm on my back and grabs my other hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. I could stay like this forever. Really, I don't need any music, any dancing, any other stuff. Just sharing this moment together. It is pure awesomeness.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asks, "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!"

The song begins to play. Shoot. _"La valse d'Amélie"_. This song! Why? It is going to take _extremely_ much self-control. I bite my lip. He smiles as he sees this and GOSH! This smile is going to make me do something very stupid some day...

We start dancing. He's leading perfectly, I'm just melting into his arms... and that's not helping! The music begins to swell. It is my favourite fragment of the song. I look at him and feel that his hand on my back moves slightly, pulling me, causing me to step a little bit closer.

It is all so unreal, like a dream. I know it sounds terribly cliché, but that's what it really feels like. Try to understand it - _"La valse d'Amélie"_, the man I've loved since… I can't even remember when, me in his arms (maybe not as I've always imagined, but still)... It will be a real miracle if I don't do anything uncontrollable. He keeps pulling me closer and closer, just a few inches at a time. I smile at him to make him sure that I don't mind. Actually, "I don't mind" is not the best way to put it. I'm as happy as can be! However, I am still wondering what he is up to.

We're dancing very close to each other. Suddenly, he delicately presses his cheek to mine.

I'm dying.

I close my eyes and just enjoy it.

The music becomes more energetic and I move my head back. Now I can't take my eyes off him. Who cares what he'll think?! I realise that I'm blushing so much that I'm probably as red as his hair. His hair... I have an irresistible urge to run my fingers through it... Gosh, stop it!

He looks at me, too. It's kind of weird that I'm staring at him, but I can't resist. Looking into each other's eyes, we're dancing slower and slower. I don't know what's happening here anymore. Now we're just standing. And gazing. I mean, I got used to the fact that I do it all the time, but he? Maybe, just maybe, he thinks the same as me? I know it's very implausible... But who knows?

We're still standing. And then I smile. He smiles, too and it's all so simple yet beautiful. His fingers squeeze mine just a little bit tighter and he pulls me a tad closer again.

"We're not done with this conversation, are we?" he asks. Okay, now I'm totally confused. I have no idea what he's doing. I can just suppose...

And then I realise it. He has to mean it. He's smiling in that particular way as I always do. Everything he's said and done today finally make sense. I still can't believe it, though. I hardly manage to let out a few words, "We're totally not." I reply and we resume dancing. When the song ends, I immediately yet uncertainly ask, "So, back to our conversation..."

"You wanna continue it?" he says playfully. Stop torturing me! Finish what you've started!

"Well..." he smiles and starts to lean in (my heart is beating so fast that I'm actually wondering how I'm still alive), stopping when he is literally an inch away from me. AW, MAN! Make up your mind! Are you kissing me or not?!

He says, "If you say so..." he closes the distance between us by pressing his lips to mine, kissing me softly and lovingly.

My mind just blows up.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Blows. Up.

Just to think that it all started with a short, moving song.

_"La valse d'Amélie"_.

It just _must_ be played on our wedding.

**(Phineas' POV - the same situation)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" our teacher says. Some of my classmates moan in protest.

My worst nightmares are coming true at the moment. There's no way I'm gonna ask her to dance with me. I look at her. She's staring somewhere, looking pretty irritated. Oh, great.

I start to wonder. It's not such a big deal, I'm just totally overreacting! I built a rollercoaster in one day, went to space (a few times), travelled around the world and I can't ask my best friend to dance? Aw, come on, Flynn!

I walk up to her, losing half of my courage with every step I take. She smiles slightly when she notices me. I love it so much when she smiles. The corners of her mouth go a bit up and there appear some wrinkles around her eyes… Whoa. Hey. Focus.

When I finally stand next to her, I say something like, "HiIsabellawhat'chadoooin'hehhehImeanwillyoudancewithme?"

One of the best things about her is that she never asks too many questions. She blinks a couple of times and says, "Sure! I'd love to!"

She would _love_ to. I smile subconciously. I put my arm on her back and grab her hand. Being so close to her is fantastic. With her hand on my shoulder, her hand in mine… I can literally feel her energy and warmth. She's a kind of person who would share her all happiness and joy with anyone else and that's what I love about her. Man, I could do anything for her.

As I think about it, it's sort of freaky.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asks, "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!"

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, NO. I recognise this song. _"La valse d'Amélie"_. I gotta control myself or I'll do something very irresponsible. She bites her lip. I wanted to do exactly the same so I smile as I see this. I hope she doesn't notice.

We start to dance. It is a pure pleasure. She is dancing so smoothly, letting me to easily lead her. When the music begins to swell, a thrill comes over me. What is this song doing to me?! Not able to believe what I'm doing, I slightly move my hand on her back, causing her to step a bit closer to me.

It occurs to me that she's probably wondering what the heck I'm doing now. Actually, I would be, too. It must seem really weird. However, I can't help pulling her closer and closer again.

The bad thing is that she still doesn't say anything. Maybe it's also a good thing…

I really begin to worry that I did too much. But suddenly, she smiles (again, that smile...). Gosh, I've never felt such huge relief. She doesn't mind!

So maybe I can… No, it's an idiotic idea. She won't like it.

But, actually… Why do I think so? I'll never know if I don't try...

I slowly lean in and press my cheek to hers. Her skin is so soft, her hair is tickling my face gently. I feel that her mouth curves into a smile, so I can't help smiling, too. I am still amazed by what a beautiful song and a wonderful girl can do to me. It's just unbelievable. And a bit creepy.

She moves her head back and I am really upset that she did it… It's hard to explain in words what has just happened. It was like we both knew something, but didn't even have to say it out loud, cause we both understood.

I look at her and notice that she's gazing at me, too. I don't even know why, but we start to dance slower and slower. I look at her. She looks so excited, her eyes are sparkling and she's blushing slightly. She is SO wonderful and sweet... Oh, no, I'm doing this again.

Is there any chance that she feels the same as me? I am able to believe it now, when we're just standing and looking into each other's eyes. I hope it's possible so much…

She smiles for the third time today and I just can't take my eyes off her. She is honestly the most beautiful person I've ever seen… I'm repeating myself, aren't I?

I squeeze her hand and pull her a bit closer again. I know what I wanna do now, I just need her to realise it. She's looking at me, but still I think she doesn't understand what I mean. So we're still staring. Standing and staring. Or maybe I should say, watching and waiting? **;)**

"We're not done with this conversation, are we?" I say. Now she gets what I mean. I can see this sudden realisation in her eyes.

"We're totally not." she replies and we resume dancing. I feel happy as never before, because I know that she now thinks te same as me. When the song finishes, she quickly asks, "So, back to our conversation…"

I am going to do something very unexpected now.

"You wanna continue it?" I say. Nothing can stop me now, "Well..." I smile and start to lean in, enjoying every second of this moment… Because the best feeling in the world is when you know that something beautiful is going to happen in a while and you're only waiting for it. She is very excited, too. I can see it, even feel it.

I stop when my face is literally an inch away from hers, "If you say so..." I kiss her lips.

This. Is. Amazing.

Better than my projects, than inventing, than anything.

It can't be compared to anything I've ever done.

How come it has all happened because of just one song?

"_La valse d'Amélie"_.

It just _must_ be played on our wedding.

**I hope you liked it! And if so, please review! It's really very, very important for me, even if it's just one or two words. :)  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


	20. Changeable

**A/N: Hi! At first, thanks to rhoamso, Dreadwing216, You-Know-Who, Anonymou7155, Bethany Tucker, ja, no a kto, Ola… and another Ola for all your reviews, opinions and a prompt.  
>And hey, it's my twentieth chapter! I dedicate it to:<br>- rhoamso (my great supporter, reviewer, temporary beta reader and an awesome writer (I really enjoyed reading your updates every morning!))  
>- Sabrina06 (my beta reader - really PRICELESS help!)<br>- Ola (my No. 1 Reader - thank you for all your opinions!)  
>- and many, many more! Seriously, it's impossible to mention everyone who supported me, but if you did, it means that "many, many more" includes you as well!<br>If you still haven't fallen asleep, I just want to add that this story is my own idea.  
>Enjoy!<br>I don't own "PnF".**

Isabella walked into a certain backyard, as usual, full of enthusiasm and joy.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?" she asked cheerfully.

Ferb waved his hand and Phineas turned around to face her, "Hi, Isabella! We still don't know yet. Maybe you can help decide?"

She walked up to him, looked at some blueprints and said, "I've got a great idea. How about building a Finally-realise-your-feelings-inator?" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her, surprised by sudden irony in her voice, "Um… Sure, if you want to..." he said uncertainly, "Kind of interesting idea. But… What's that '-inator' suffix about?"

"You've got a problem with that? Gosh, why is everyone against me today?!" she stomped her foot in anger.

He just couldn't understand why she got so mad, "Isabella? Is… everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes..." she was completely calm, "Why are you asking?"

He blinked a couple of times to understand what had just happened. He looked at Ferb, helplessly, hoping to receive some explanation, but his brother just shrugged. They both turned to Isabella, now lying on the lawn and commenting what a beautiful day it was.

Phineas decided to leave her, seeing that she was enjoying this, and returned to studying his blueprints. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand delicately touching his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey, Phineas..." she started, "I'm sorry for telling you off. I'm just having terrible mood swings today… I'm totally not able to control them! Forgive me if I say something stupid." she said sheepishly.

"Really? You poor thing!" he chuckled, "No, but seriously, I really sympathise. It must be terrible." he patted her arm, in a friendly gesture.

After a while he asked, "So, have you decided today's project yet?"

"Yeah... or no. Wait. Yes, I have. No, hold on, I gotta think it over." she frowned, "I don't know!" she started to tear up so he panicked and started comforting her.

He quickly said, "Isabella, no, please don't cry! We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. Maybe you would like to just sit under the tree and relax?"

"Yes... I think so." she wiped her eyes and he led her to the tree, his arm around her shoulders, leaving Ferb to his work. She sat down and leaned back, making herself comfortable. He sat down next to her.

"You feeling better now?" he asked considerately.

"Yes, much better, thank you, Phineas." she smiled, "As I said, I can't deal with it. Sorry." she was kind of embarrassed.

"It's okay! Don't worry."

"I can't believe I'm causing so much trouble, changing my moods all the time, and you keep reassuring me!" she sighed.

"Isabella, don't even say such things." he said, but she didn't react, "Isabella? You're not causing any trouble, do you hear me?" he caressed her shoulder.

"Of course I hear you, I'm not deaf!" he heard her angry remark, "And keep your hands away from me! You men are all the same!" she shouted, glaring at his hand so he apologised and moved it away.

He sighed. It was going to be a very long day. Isabella patted his arm, he looked at her.

"I feel like I was insane. These mood swings are so tiring... I didn't mean to yell at you." she rested her head on his shoulder. He was a bit surprised, but also he felt a thrill coming over him at that moment.

"I know you didn't, so it's really all right." he smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding. It's so nice..." she sniffed which alarmed him a bit, "Oh, Phineas, it's so ni-ice!", she burst out in tears and threw herself into his arms, "Oh, Phineas, do you even care about me?" she asked desperately.

He was startled by her sudden outburst and even more by this question asked out of the blue. He then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He couldn't see it, but a few meters from him Ferb smirked as if he'd expected this to happen.

"Of course I do." he said uncertainly, afraid that she would get offended again. He was getting a bit tired of her switching between euphoria, depression and anger, but he knew he should just grin and bear it.

She cuddled up closer to him as she heard that. Their heads were very close, so when Phineas noticed that Isabella's forehead was so near his lips, he didn't wonder too much and just kissed it.

Now he could just hope that she wasn't in her "Angry" mode when he'd done that.

After a while of silence, she asked, not looking at him, "Phineas?"

"Yeah...?"

"Did you just kiss me?" she sounded pretty normal as she asked.

"Um… Apparently?"

"Oh. Okay." she shrugged.

Phineas was able to understand all her mood swings, but that was really weird.

"Really? It's your only reaction?" he was surprised and also a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. What else was I supposed to do? You only kissed my forehead."

He felt like she had just challenged him.

"Oh, yeah? So what will you say if I do _this_?" and as he said that, he cupped her face and decidedly, yet gently, pressed his lips to hers, then let go quickly.

She stared at him in silence for a while, "Yeah, whatever." she said and when she saw his startled face, she added, "Oh, I'm just kidding! It was perfect..." and with that, she embraced him and smashed her lips against his.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a couple of words!  
>ElleFreak is out, peace!<strong>


End file.
